


My Lunatic

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Collection of kuzukoma stories





	My Lunatic

“Now, what kinda bullshit nonsense decision did you make to get like this?” Fuyuhiko sighed, trying to pick the burrs out of Nagito’s rather matted hair without hurting him too much. 

“Well, I saw a dog,” Nagito started, wincing as a few hairs pulled out with one. 

“Sorry,” Fuyuhiko patted his shoulder, then started untangling another, “So, what? You just had to pet it?” 

Nagito’s eyes widened, “No! It was a really, really cute dog and I thought I might love it, so I dove into the bushes to get away from it!” 

Fuyuhiko blinked a few times before wrapping his head around that one, “Ah, my lunatic,” he put an arm around him, “You did it to protect the damn thing from your luck?” 

“Of course,” Nagito smiled slightly, glad he’d made enough sense for Fuyuhiko to come to the right conclusion. He relaxed into the hug as Fuyuhiko patted him a few times. 

“You’re a crazy bastard, but you’re the nicest goddamn person. Well, glad that pup’s safe,” he shrugged, then turned back to picking through Nagito’s hair.


End file.
